devil_dms_dd_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Bellatrix Targaryen
Bellatrix Targaryen is a half draconian sorceress. Appearance Bellatrix has curly black hair tied in a ponytail and slit-pupiled electric blue eyes. She has cyan blue scales on the left side of her face and a full dragonborn left arm, with scales sprinkled on her other arm and torso. She is almost always in black. Personality Bellatrix displays a serious, authoritative, and disciplined personality. She is helpful and loyal to those she calls friends, but ruthless to her enemies. She sometimes has trouble conveying or reading emotions, but she usually means well. She is always brisk and to the point, and very no-nonsense. Bellatrix has a strong code of honor and uses her various gifts to help people as much as she can. Biography Early Life Bellatrix is the daughter of Rigel Targaryen and draconian named Sapphira. She lived the first few years of her life with Sapphira until she was killed by a black draconian. She was sent to live with her father. Her father had remarried to a woman named Druella, who was cruel to Bellatrix. Bellatrix also gained a half sister, Proxima Targaryen. When she was a young girl, the Targaryen family lost most of their money. Druella struck a deal with Dispater and traded Bellatrix in exchange for riches. Bellatrix was filled with resentment towards her stepmother. However, she bonded with two fellow children, Gajeel Graymark and Ryos Clegane, and the three of them were trained to fight by Dispater. Children of Dispater Later Life It is not known how Bellatrix met Harleia Moreau, but the two women know each other and Bellatrix works for Harleia's security firm designing and fixing traps. Abilities *Draconic Magic: With her blue dragon ancestry, Bellatrix has lightning magic, as well as draconic resilience and spirit. Because her draconic ancestry is not very far up the family tree, she has strong draconic magic. She can also summon cyan wings. *Tinkering: Bellatrix is skilled in working with magic traps. She designs them, builds them, and fixes them. Relationships Family *Gajeel Graymark and Ryos Clegane: Gajeel and Ryos are Bellatrix's sworn brothers from their time as Children of Dispater, a pact that had bonded them close during their time in Dis and after. Bellatrix has been shown to love both of them greatly, despite her apparent annoyance at their antics. Their apparent deaths sent her spiraling hard, and while helping her cover, Gajeel's words to her inspired her lifelong mission to help others. *Proxima Targaryen: Proxima is Bellatrix's younger half sister. The two were close when they were young, until Bellatrix's time in Dis. Upon reuniting when she escapes, Bellatrix promises herself to rebuild her relationship with her sister. Luckily, her sister is more than willing to help. *Hunterbolt Targaryen: Hunterbolt is a Skrill that Bellatrix has known since he was practically a hatchling. They are close friends, bordering on family and Hunter has taken on Bellatrix's last name. They display good banter. *Corvine Targaryen: Corvine is another close friend/family member of Bellatrix's, a dark fairy and former attendant of the Unseelie Queen. When she isn't out on travel business, she's often with Bellatrix and helps her with her business. *Gale Targaryen-Graymark: Gale is her sworn brother Gajeel's son, who she adopted after he was sent away from Valhalla for his protection. Bellatrix did her best to raise him well and teach him what he'd need to know, including how to use magic in case his uncommon origins caused unexpected power to spring from him. She cares a great deal about him and the thought of him in danger is usually enough to distract her, but also motivate her. *Druella Targaryen: Bellatrix's stepmother who gave her to Dispater in exchange for riches. For most of her life, she harbored an extreme resentment toward her stepmother that made her bitter and unhappy. She eventually came to realize that this grudge only made her miserable, and that between being embarrassed by her second daughter, therefore shooting her reputation and losing her chance to advance up the social ladder, was punishment enough. Friends *Corbin Belfry: Corbin was Bellatrix's mentor in the Children of Dispater, and she was greatly affected by his death. He had taught her nearly everything she knew about fighting and operating through Dis, and he had been the closest thing to a father figure in her life since she didn't remember much of her real father. *Harleia Moreau: Harleia is Bellatrix's boss and surprisingly close friend. Bellatrix was one of the first people to work with her on her security company, with Harleia selling pitches while Bellatrix did the traps. While Bellatrix does her work from her home most of the time nowadays, she and Harleia still spend a summer holiday together every year. *Rogue Cheney and Lance Cardoso: Bellatrix befriended the couple when they moved into Nesme, especially since Gale became friends with Evita, their daughter. She often does security favors for them. Trivia *Bellatrix Targaryen is named after Bellatrix Lestrange from Harry Potter and Daenerys Targaryen from Game of Thrones. Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Dragonbloods Category:Bluebloods Category:Sorcerers Category:Devil DM Characters Category:She/Her Category:LGBT+ Characters Category:Asexual Characters Category:Characters on the Asexual Spectrum Category:Targaryen Family Members Category:Children of Dispater Characters Category:Son of Death Characters Category:Draconic Bloodline Sorcerers Category:A to Z Category:Norse Characters Category:Immortals Category:Prequel Generation Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Lawful Neutral Characters